Mundo sin brillo
by ASLKRA
Summary: Recordando aquella vez que alguien le dio colores a su vida y algo por el que luchar, los elegidos de la Diosa reviven la travesía que alguna vez los unió.


Mientras un líquido carmesí brotaba de su cuerpo, su golpeada armadura se mostraba igual que su orgullo, aquella que antaño tuvo ese inigualable brillo. Su mirada firme, llena de fiereza que ahora mostraba melancolía y deshonra.

Depositado en una camilla cualquiera, un guerrero sin igual. Mientras cientos de soldados estaban en la misma tienda de campaña. Ningún hechizo curativo podría reparar el daño que él había sufrido en su moral, poniendo en duda su destreza. A su lado yacía una espada que había perdido el filo, un escudo que tenía una profunda grieta. Quién sabe cuántos ataques soportó ese escudo. O cuántas batallas libró aquella espada. Cuántos seres oscuros sucumbieron ante la destreza sin igual con la que este guerrero empuñaba ambos objetos.

En su último estertor, aquel mito sobre repetir tu vida cerca del final se convirtió en cierto. Recordando el inicio de su vida. Vanagloriada por muchos, odiada por otros tantos. Recordó aquel momento en el que por primera vez empuñó su espada, la primera vez que su mirada se cruzó con la de su Diosa, recordando aquellas travesías irrepetibles, las horripilantes bestias que se toparon con él y aquella mirada que vieron las mismas antes de sucumbir ante la espada que repele el mal. Una mirada llena de coraje, la de un increíble caballero.

Mientras tanto, la reina se hospedaba en otra tienda de campaña, analizando la estrategia y el por qué habían perdido esta batalla. Fue un ataque rápido y ligero. Por parte de bestias desconocidas, veloces cual aves al remontar el vuelo, pero con una ferocidad digna de dragones primitivos. Una retirada estratégica, a eso se vio obligada la líder de la nación. Un soldado había entrado a la tienda. Sin mediar palabra, la miró. Ella entendió por qué venía, su más fuerte soldado estaba al borde del abismo. Automáticamente se levantó, iría a ver a los heridos. No tardó mucho en encontrar al líder de su ejército, el aura que desprendía era inconfundible, al menos para su majestad. Él la escuchó llegar, intentó hablar, pero el cansancio le había quitado el habla. Ella tomó su mano, mientras aquella marca apareció en el dorsal de las mismas, tres triángulos dorados que manejaban su destino, como si fueran viles marionetas de las Diosas que veneraban. Destinados por los siglos a combatir el mal, y plantarle frente a la adversidad. Quizás, las diosas, olvidaron el hecho de que ambos elegidos también eran humanos, ellos perecerían con el tiempo, sea en batalla o también yéndose a dormir para nunca despertar.

Las marcas empezaron a brillar, mientras la mano de la reina tenía un brillo admirable, lleno de vida. En contraste, una luz tenue se formaba en la mano del guerrero. Una mirada elegíaca se mostró en el rostro de la doncella. Una nostalgia la invadió, los momentos que compartió con el caballero que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Cuando ella apenas era una adolescente, cuando ella era una princesa. Y aquel joven de una tierra lejana consiguió algo anhelado por muchos otros.

Su corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas que la mano del guerrero se encargó de limpiar, para después dedicarle una tierna mirada.

Después de todo, él aún no había muerto. Mientras su alma no esté perdida en el más allá y su corazón siga latiendo, seguía siendo un guerrero. Pese a sus graves heridas, intentó levantarse. Fue detenido por la fina mano de su amada.

—Tus heridas aún no sanaron, no te esfuerces más de lo debido— ordenó, con preocupación, como si un hijo se hubiera lastimado jugando y su madre le tratara las heridas—. Ya debo irme. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para acelerar tu recuperación, pero no hagas nada, te lo imploro.

Dejándolo junto a los cientos de soldados heridos. Si bien no estaba solo, la ausencia de su alteza se marcaba bastante.

Escuchando como unas leves gotas empezaban a golpear el techo de la tienda, recordó la primera travesía que realizó, en la que él conoció a aquella dama que lo embriagó con su aroma y delicadeza.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya.**

 **Es el primer fanfic de Zelda que he escrito. Bueno, miento, escribí uno cuando tenía 11 años. (?)**

 **De todas formas es algo nuevo para mí, siempre he escrito relatos cortos y bueno, había que experimentar. xD**

 **Intentaré (repito, intentaré) actualizar dos veces por mes. Espero poder hacerlo, normalmente escribo unos tres o cuatro capítulos y me quedo sin... Inspiración. (?)**

 **Implorándole a las tres Diosas que eso no pase, espero que disfruten esto.**

 **~JunkieReader**


End file.
